Discucion Entre Hermanos
by Smayx
Summary: Una discucion algo comun entre este trio de supervillanos. Comica. Mi primer fic one-shot


Discusión RRB

- No creen que Bubbles se veía preciosa hoy con ese vestido azul celeste que llevaba puesto- decía Boomer en un tono soñador

-Que?- Gritaron al unisono sus dos hermanos

-Demonios te pasa Boomer- Decia Butch

-Nosotros planeando una venganza y tu pensando en esa supertonta- Prosiguio Brick

-DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!- Gritaron al unisono nuevamente

-Ademas como crees, ese es el mismo estúpido vestido que lleva todos los días, al igual que sus hermanas- Decia Butch

-Tienes Razon al igual que Blossom…Blossom- Dijo Brick y los recuerdos de los buenos momentos que había pasado con Blossom (como los de sus besos XD) comenzaron a inundar la mente de Brick

- Demonios ahora este también, este par y sus supertontas enamoradas- Decia Butch

- Tu no puedes decir nada mira que te la das de duro cuando estas con Buttercup pero sabes que no tratas asi a tu Buttercup- Decia Boomer- o debería decir a tu Bellotita- Prosiguio

- Si Sales de esta vas salir pero muerto!- Le Grito Butch y comenzaron a pelear

-TE VOY A MATAR!- decía Butch

- Blossom…-decia Brick

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!- el grito de Boomer

- Blossom…- seguía Brick

- Ven aca no huyas cobarde- decía Butch

- Blossom…-aun Brick

- Ven que no te voy a hace MUCHO daño- Decia Butch

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!- Boomer

- Blossom…- Brick

-YA PARALE CON TU BLOSSOM!- gritaron al unisono Boomer y Butch

- Estas peor que Boomer con su Burbuja de Jabon- Dijo Butch

-Cierto!... OYE!- Dijo Boomer

- Blossom…- Brick

Butch y Boomer golpearon a su hermanos en la cabeza

- QUE DEMONIOS LES PASA!- Les grito Brick a sus hermanos

- Aleluya te despertastes de tu sueño con Bombones por fin!- Decia Butch

- A que te quieres referir con eso?- decía Brick molesto

- A que estabas estupidizado ( no se si esa palabra existe XD) por la supertonta rosa- Decia Butch

- Como te atraves a decir eso, Moriras por tu pecado!- Decia Brick muy enojado

- Dale pues vente si lo que quieres es pelear aquí estoy- Decia Butch ya en posición de pelea

Brick estaba apunto de asestar el primer golpe cuando

-!- Grito Boomer y todo se quedo congelado- Los Hermanos no deben pelear además guarden toda esa ira para Naruto, podemos seguir con el plan?-

-Boomer tiene razón tenemos que concentrar nuestra ira en ese bastardo-

- Ay si "los hermanos no deben pelear" quien te crees mi madre- Decia Butch

Brick golpeo a Butch en la cabeza

- No tu madre pero si tu líder- Dijo Brick

- Lider mi abuela, además quien te proclamo a ti el líder, por lo que veo YO debería ser el líder no tu!- Dijo Butch

- Soy el mayor por ende el Lider que parte de eso no entiendes, ademas Boomer esta de mi lado verdad Boomer?- Dijo Brick

Boomer estaba en su cuarto jugando con sus figuras de acción

- Ah?... a mi no me metan en eso!- Aclaro Boomer

- Viste dijo que si- dijo Brick

- Que Si? Dijo que No! Acaso eres sordo!- Dijo Butch

- Sordo Yo? Aquí el sordo eres tu!- Le Gritaba Brick a Butch

-_ Demonios por que siempre tienen que estar peleando esos dos, será que las hermanas de Bubbles harán lo mismo?-_

- En la Casa de las PPG -

- Bellota que me des el cepillo!-

- Por que he de dártelo si es mio!-

- No es tuyo solamente, es de las tres!-

- Callate tu no me mandas!-

- Voy a llamar al profesor!-

- Dale llamalo!-

- PROFESOOOOOOOOOOR!-

( espero que esto responda tu pregunta Boomer)

- De Vuelta en la Guarida de los Rowdy -

-Que_ haría Bubbles en estos momentos?... uhm YA SE! Los trataría de detener!-_

- Miren por que no usamos a Samantha en nuestra venganza- Decia Boomer

- Idiota-

- Bruto-

- Sopenco-

- Patan-

- Saben que? AL DIABLO CON USTEDES!- Grito Boomer y cerro la puerta de su cuarto de un Golpe

- Viste lo que hicistes con tu estúpida discusión- Decia Brick

- MI estúpida discusión? Que yo sepa tu también estabas discutiendo!- Dijo Butch

- YO SOLO QUERIA QUE USAR A Samantha PARA NUESTRA VENGANZA!- Grito Boomer desde su habitación

- La Venganza, se me había olvidado por completo- decía Butch

- Boomer sal de tu cuarto para hablar sobre la venganza que ya terminamos de discutir- Decia Brick

- No querras que vayamos por ti o si?- decía Butch

- No voy a salir!- Dijo Boomer

- Ya sabes la respuesta-


End file.
